Talk:FunOrb Wiki
Use this page to discuss design and content changes to the Main Page. For general wiki discussion, please visit the Community Portal. ---- the "founder" isn't something to brag with so name was removed from main page :It's not "bragging". It's news. Unless you have some other wiki-based news...? JalYt-Xil-Vimescarrot 08:11, 24 March 2008 (UTC) not one wiki does it and i'll contact a wiki staff :What else goes there? The RSWiki posts stuff like "400th article made by Fictional User", which is even worse. And what exactly will you say to this staff member? It's the only piece of wiki-based news we have that I know of. JalYt-Xil-Vimescarrot 16:08, 24 March 2008 (UTC) Featured Article When do you think we might get our first featured article and where will we nominate them? (I'm hoping to get the TerraPhoenix article to be the first :-p) Quartic ~ insanity is a virtue | Talk 21:10, 11 April 2008 (UTC) :We can nominate them here, I guess. Our first complete article should be the featured one. Of course, that depends how you view complete... JalYt-Xil-Vimescarrot 21:12, 11 April 2008 (UTC) ::Following my most recent edits, I would now like to officially nominate TerraPhoenix to be a featured article. All the information there is correct and complete to the best of my knowledge. Quartic ~ insanity is a virtue | Talk 04:09, 14 April 2008 (UTC) :::I've not played the game myself. But there doesn't appear to be an actual walkthrough for the game. It's just a story summary and descriptions of the weapons, items, etc. Is a walkthrough possible? JalYt-Xil-Vimescarrot 07:07, 14 April 2008 (UTC) ::::Lol, I was hoping you wouldn't notice that :-p. A walkthrough will be tricky though, I'm not really sure how to go about it... Quartic ~ insanity is a virtue | Talk 07:23, 14 April 2008 (UTC) :::::Ask around, perhaps? see if any contacts would know how to write one. JalYt-Xil-Vimescarrot 09:41, 14 April 2008 (UTC) The Track Controller has been featured for a long time. Maybe it's time to change it? I nominate Torquing!, Crazy Crystals or Arcanists as our new featured article.Aik Hui 13:49, 25 June 2008 (UTC) :I don't think Crazy Crystals is anywhere near ready yet. It still has a lot of work needing to be done on the many sub-articles. Torquing! is a possibility, though since I don't know the game particularly well I can't really say yes or no. Arcanists I think is nearly there. A concerted effort to complete the sub-articles and clean up any minor problems and I think we would have a worthy article. Quartic ~ insanity is a virtue | Talk 13:59, 25 June 2008 (UTC) ::For the Arcanists article, the only pages really needing work now are the Arcanists/Book of Seas, Arcanists/Book of Nature and Arcanists/Book of Underdark. The Arcanists/Book of Frost article also needs a small bit of work to be complete. Quartic ~ insanity is a virtue | Talk 17:52, 1 July 2008 (UTC) :::The Book of Seas is complete, with all icons and spell descriptions. I was going to get all the icons, but forgot to do it before buying my prestige hat. :( Also, I am able to get animated familiar icons, and I will add them in, but they're not really necessary, and some of them, like the Frost Sprite, don't really have a point in animating. Aik Hui 02:26, 6 July 2008 (UTC) ::::"Animated familiar icons"? What do you mean by that? JalYt-Xil-Vimescarrot 08:51, 6 July 2008 (UTC) :::::He means he can make an animated .gif of the familiars as they move in-game (I think). Quartic ~ insanity is a virtue | Talk 10:33, 6 July 2008 (UTC) ::::::Yes, you're right, but I can't do that until I get my spells back. Aik Hui 11:42, 6 July 2008 (UTC) :::::::Ok, the animated Harpy Flame is taking a LOT longer than I expected. I may not have the time of animate all the moving familiars, though I will finish the Harpy Flame. I added the animated Harpy Flame. I was going to add transparency but it would take like 2-3 hours for just that 1 second. O_0 Aik Hui 15:26, 6 July 2008 (UTC) ::::::::It's...interesting, but you have to ask yourself; what does it achieve that a non-moving image doesn't? Animated images are just...unnecessary. And they make the place look untidy. I don't like 'em. (I know you did a lot of work on it, sorry.) JalYt-Xil-Vimescarrot 16:00, 6 July 2008 (UTC) :::::::::It would look better if transparency, but if that's going to be too much work, maybe we should revert to the old .png image? Quartic ~ insanity is a virtue | Talk 16:28, 6 July 2008 (UTC) "What's new on FunOrb Wiki" Section I think we should put something here, but I'm not sure what would go best. Perhaps the newest created article? Or the most recent article no longer a stub? Quartic ~ insanity is a virtue | Talk 18:02, 10 May 2008 (UTC) :How about we replace it with "Who's on FunOrb wiki?" until we can get something better? As far as I can see we've got four regular contributors; you, me, Aik Hui and OrbFu. We could have like a 10-word Hello-style message from each of us. ...maybe. *shrug* I just think it would be better than grasping at straws for news. JalYt-Xil-Vimescarrot 18:50, 10 May 2008 (UTC) ::That might well work, we should probably confirm with Aik Hui and OrbFu before we do anything though. Quartic ~ insanity is a virtue | Talk 19:15, 10 May 2008 (UTC) :::Don't really see the point, but I'm not fussed. OrbFu 20:27, 10 May 2008 (UTC) ::::Hmm, it's been a while since the rest of you posted here. I'm okay with it, but like OrbFu, it seems pointless to me, and it appears that you have not done this yet (were you waiting for my response?) Aik Hui 17:33, 2 June 2008 (UTC) :::::I suppose I got distracted by other things, and forgot about it. I still think something should go there, but what I'm still not certain. Quartic ~ insanity is a virtue | Talk 17:44, 2 June 2008 (UTC) ::::::Would there be a way to show some statistics there? I think that'd be quite nice. We could have things like 'newest user' and 'newest article', or even more random things like 'oldest article'. Just showing some stats about the wiki would be nice, though. Not sure how we could make it update itself, though. Twilt | Talk | 18:06, 2 June 2008 (UTC) :::::::Brainwave. "How you can help FunOrb wiki", with a list of things that we've not got that casual editors might be able to help with. JalYt-Xil-Vimescarrot 18:45, 2 June 2008 (UTC) ::::::::I like it! Now, what do we have that fits there? Quartic ~ insanity is a virtue | Talk 19:36, 2 June 2008 (UTC) :::::::::Details on some of the spells in Arcanists. I don't know what else - just add it to the main page without discussion and bring it to the talk page if you object to a particular addition to make it quicker. That's if we agree, obviously. JalYt-Xil-Vimescarrot 20:17, 2 June 2008 (UTC) ::::::::::If you start it I'm sure I'll be able to add to it quite nicely. Quartic ~ insanity is a virtue | Talk 20:33, 2 June 2008 (UTC) Other Games Other games caragory was removed from funorb recently so I think it should go.Knd563 23:58, 8 June 2008 (UTC) :So it was. I'll remove the link, and nominate the category for deletion. Quartic ~ insanity is a virtue | Talk 00:11, 9 June 2008 (UTC) "funorbsucks" Bananabob has advertised this on the unrunescape main page, I had to remove it. You might want to consider blocking him since he knows nothing about wiki markup and types without punctuation or sense. He keeps making dumb and pointless edits to the unrunescape wiki also. just a note. --r1ky | Talk | 19:33, 25 June 2008 (UTC) Book Of Nature :U guys don't even have descriptions of the book of Nature!!! That is like the best book in the game. Airblade86 21:33, 9 July 2008 (UTC) ::This is just a spam comment. We know about our absence of spell descriptions. If you want them so badly, nothing is stopping you from adding your own description. Besides, this comment should be on Talk:Arcanists/Book of Nature. Aik Hui 09:33, 10 July 2008 (UTC) Merging Orb points & Coins I think that Orb Points and Coins should be merged. They are both 2 small articles, and should be better in 1 article than 2. Zaptowin9999 12:45, 28 July 2008 (UTC) :Just wait a while. I assure you they (or at least the Orb Coins article) will be able to warrant its own article. By the way, why is this on the Main Page's talk page? Aik Hui 13:28, 28 July 2008 (UTC) ::Actually, since Orb Points is a very short article, that is unlikely to grow significantly larger, I think a merge would make sense. I don't have a problem with the majority of the article being about Orb Coins, which it is likely to be once Jagex release an update using them. Quartic ~ insanity is a virtue | Talk 15:03, 28 July 2008 (UTC) :::Shouldn't Orb Points be merged instead with Highscores? I've never used the highscores but I've always assumed that's what the points are used for. JalYt-Xil-Vimescarrot 09:39, 29 July 2008 (UTC) ::::Currently the only place Orb Points are used is in the Achievements section of FunOrb. It was a big surprise that Jagex didn't include Orb Points in the Highscores. Quartic ~ insanity is a virtue | Talk 17:10, 29 July 2008 (UTC) :::::...Oh. JalYt-Xil-Vimescarrot 18:12, 29 July 2008 (UTC) Quartz skin Hi, you may have heard that Wikia is updating its default skin to "Monaco" (skin info, features). This wiki is currently on the old Quartz skin (you may see it differently depending on your preferences). So we would like to switch you over. There are 7 color schemes to choose from: Alternatively, you can choose to make a custom scheme, like Memory Alpha, Military Wikia, Rappelz or even (if you really want to see what can be done) UK Transport Wikia. For more examples, see here. Any admin can set the scheme, just go to your preferences, choose the "skin" tab, and scroll down to the admin options section. For a custom scheme you will need to follow the instructions on the help page. We need to make the switches soon, so if I don't hear from you, I'll change to Monaco Sapphire in a couple of days time. Then you can decide on your ideal scheme later. If you decide on a custom scheme, and need some help, then let me know! Kirkburn (talk) 23:02, 29 July 2008 (UTC) :Hmm, we'll need to discuss this between ourselves. I think creating a custom skin would be the best way to go, but I wouldn't know where to start with creating one. Quartic ~ insanity is a virtue | Talk 23:22, 29 July 2008 (UTC) :: I am just recently trying the new gaming layout, but it seems to bring out a weakness in the site: No transparency in some pictures (Arcanist on front being obvious). Anyway, shouldn't we make a custom skin with something about funorb? Zaptowin9999 08:11, 30 July 2008 (UTC) :::I'm currently thinking that the scheme should have a strong purple and black element to it, in fitting with the official FunOrb logo. However, if people have other ideas please offer them, then we can try and reach consensus on the best option to use. Quartic ~ insanity is a virtue | Talk 10:00, 30 July 2008 (UTC) ::::If you are using a black and purple custom skin (which I picture to look really nice), I wouldn't mind adding transparency. After all, most of our images (Achievement images) do not need transparency, so it wouldn't be too hard. But how do we make such a skin? Aik Hui 10:50, 30 July 2008 (UTC) :::::We'll have to ask Kirkburn to help us there. I'm still not entirely sure how it should look though...Quartic ~ insanity is a virtue | Talk 11:03, 30 July 2008 (UTC) ::::::I found two help pages on creating your own Monaco skin and making it have a dark background with light text. However, I don't understand how to do what it says. Aik Hui 11:37, 30 July 2008 (UTC) :::::::I made our Arcanists game logo transparent to test it. Go view the Main Page, or follow the Arcanists link, with the Gaming skin. The white background should not be a problem. Aik Hui 13:17, 30 July 2008 (UTC) Hello! I personally recommend against the default Gaming skin if you want to go for a dark skin - it is a little buggy and, well, the techno aspect isn't appropriate for all gaming wikis. I wrote that custom dark skin help page - is there any particular aspect of it you need help with? Kirkburn (talk) 05:26, 31 July 2008 (UTC) :I was only saying that to show the that transparency I had added as a test worked, as the background was originally white. Does the guide explain how to change the background of things like tables, because many of our articles contain tables. When viewed, the table background remains white, making any text in it invisible. Does it also say how to remove the table completely, like the Too Human Wiki, because I think it looks nice. Thanks in advance. Aik Hui 06:39, 31 July 2008 (UTC) ::Tables shouldn't have borders or a background by default: ::Are you using classes for tables? If so, it would be a simple fix in MediaWiki:Monaco.css to give them a different background. Do you have a link to an example where it occurs? Kirkburn (talk) 04:22, 1 August 2008 (UTC) :::There's an example on the Arcanists page. We've been using class="wikitable" for almost all of our tables. Quartic ~ insanity is a virtue | Talk 04:53, 1 August 2008 (UTC) Ok, I'm going to do some basic work on our custom black/purple skin. What colour do you think should be the: *"wikia" logo above our FunOrb Wiki logo? *Search Button? *Header Button below "wikia" logo that says "Gaming"? I think we should stick to purple or black with the middle part white, and black if appropriate. Aik Hui 11:32, 1 August 2008 (UTC) :I think: *"wikia" logo above our FunOrb Wiki logo? - Purple *Search Button? - Purple with Black magnifying glass *Header Button below "wikia" logo that says "Gaming"? - Purple Quartic ~ insanity is a virtue | Talk 12:14, 1 August 2008 (UTC) ::Would you like me to start creating? Regarding tables, I have copied over the wikitable section to MediaWiki:Monaco.css and removed any non-color stuff. For your custom skin, you would just need to change the values left. Kirkburn (talk) 05:46, 4 August 2008 (UTC) :::I need to reprod over this - has there been any progress? Would you like me to start? Kirkburn (talk) 12:54, 11 August 2008 (UTC) Issue with default Monaco skin I'm having some trouble with the ready made skins I'm trying in order to get used to them (Currently using Jade, but I've had the same problem with the other skins): at the top of most articles, the start of the article overlaps the "hubs", "featured" and "Wikia is hiring" links. Is there any way to fix this? (I'm using firefox 3, on windows XP, in case that has any bearing). Quartic ~ insanity is a virtue | Talk 15:01, 1 August 2008 (UTC) :You mean that problem where the 3 Wikia Spotlights appear at the top of the page, and the background colour also becomes the secondary skin colour? If it is, I have that problem too, and I'm using Quartz because I'm annoyed by it. Hopefully it will be fixed soon. Aik Hui 01:49, 2 August 2008 (UTC) ::I do not know of this problem - could you provide a link or screenshot? I'm on Monaco Sapphire here, Firefox 3/Vista, and had a click around some articles but couldn't reproduce. Kirkburn (talk) 05:42, 4 August 2008 (UTC) :::This is the problem I'm having: Quartic ~ insanity is a virtue | Talk 05:55, 4 August 2008 (UTC) ::::I have the same problem, but for me the Wikia Spotlight images appear too. Do you want another image? EDIT: To reproduce it, try going to Recent Changes and clicking "Hide enhanced recent changes". It seems to always show it that way. Aik Hui 07:04, 4 August 2008 (UTC) :::::Odd, I cannot reproduce - Firefox 3 you say? What are your skin settings? Kirkburn (talk) 09:59, 5 August 2008 (UTC) ::::::No, Quartic uses Firefox 3. I use Firefox 2.0.0.16 on Monaco Sapphire. Aik Hui 10:06, 5 August 2008 (UTC) :::::::So it happens on both Firefox 2 and 3? I will see what I can find out. Kirkburn (talk) 10:16, 6 August 2008 (UTC) ::::::: No news at the moment, but it is known and in the bug reporting system. Kirkburn (talk) 12:54, 11 August 2008 (UTC) How to View User CSS? I edited the CSS file of my user page to see what things would look like. The Show Preview button shows me that, but once I save, it does not show on the articles I go to. How do I "fix" this? Aik Hui 08:30, 6 August 2008 (UTC) : , and then do a full refresh - generally Ctrl+F5. Kirkburn (talk) 10:17, 6 August 2008 (UTC) Funorb News We could make a section for this right under or above the "How can you help the FunOrb wiki" section.Knd563 18:32, 10 August 2008 (UTC) :I agree, a Funorb News section would be a good idea. The RuneScape Wiki has it too, actually. We would need an Update: or maybe News: namespace, and I want to make sure nobody's against that before I ask the staffers for one. Oddlyoko talk 18:48, 10 August 2008 (UTC) ::Exactly what's going to happen on this wiki that's newsworthy? We used to have the section but it got removed because "wiki founded" was the only thing on it. JalYt-Xil-Vimescarrot 20:17, 10 August 2008 (UTC) :::I mean news as in the official Funorb updates listed on the Funorb front page. Oddlyoko talk 20:26, 10 August 2008 (UTC) ::::I have nothing against it. Go ahead. But I don't think we should have an article here for every newspost like the RuneScape wiki does. Maybe just an external link to FunOrb itself. 19118219 Talk 01:40, 11 August 2008 (UTC) :::::In that case, there's no point in an Update: namespace. I guess the "Read more..." links that RuneScape Wiki has would just be external links? That works fine, I'll try to work something out for that later. Oddlyoko talk 01:43, 11 August 2008 (UTC) ::::::I've never understood the obsessions fansites have for copying their object of worship's updates. It's not like people check the fansite before the main site. A copy of the updates is pretty pointless, as far as I can tell. Oh, we don't have an Update: namespace. JalYt-Xil-Vimescarrot 07:58, 11 August 2008 (UTC) :::::::Well, it just seems like a good idea, hah. And I realize that we don't have an Update: namespace, and never have; I was suggesting one, but then realized it would be unneeded if we only use external links from the short news blurbs on the main page. Oddlyoko talk 16:06, 11 August 2008 (UTC)